islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Trouble With Trains 2
"The Trouble with Trains 2" is the second movie in The Trouble with Trains Series. Plot US After three months ago, Nubby was almost finished on fixing Gordon, The massive white electric train was working for only one more week till his job was all done. He stopped at Wellsworth Station as Reggie talked to Biff about him. Later, Doc Emmett L. Brown manages Reggie's time that was 12:05 to get the train running. He and the massive white electric train headed on to Knapford station as soon as possible. At Maithwaite level crossing, Lucas was in his car driving around circles as he broke his car down onto the tracks. When Lucas tried to open the bonnet of his car, he heard the sound of a massive white high speed electric train's horn. He sped much too fast for him, as he crashed right in front of him. Later, the mechanic put the car engine inside him, and he told Reggie to arrive at Knapford station at 12:05 (five minutes past twelve in the morning). Reggie tried to drive him...but something was going wrong. The massive white electric train's engine was inside Lucas' car and his car's engine was inside him. Lucas drove the car much too fast that it crashed into the edge of the bank of the viaduct. At the largest court-house, Top Hatt, the father of Sir Topham Hatt told Reggie and Doc about all the brand new trains. He wanted to call Nubby about buying a G.N.R. Stirling Single engine like Emily. He told that the Sodor Island Forums were coming tomorrow. He forced to have Reggie getting a new train or something else, he would be fired up. Reggie and Doc went to Herr Man's Loco Yard to find some new trains. They were searching all over for 9-Volt Lego Trains, but they were all Bachmann, Take Along/Take-N-Play, ERTL, Matchbox, Geo-Trax, Golden Bear '''and Pull-Back Locomotives.' He asked Herr Mann to find some Lego trains...but they were all sold out. Herr Mann called Brackett Bell-borough to fetch Bessie for 9:00 tomorrow morning. At ''Winkstead Hall, ''Brackett told Lord about Bessie at Sodor for 9:00 tomorrow morning so they got changed. The next morning, Marty McFly, Doc Emmett Brown, Biff Tannen, Rainbow, Bob, and Reggie were waiting for the train. Doc got very angry indeed indeed and being impatient for the new steam train called Bessie. After a long while, Bessie arrived while Top Hatt came to see Lord and Brackett Bellborough. He finally brought Reggie to get him back to work. On-board Bessie, Reggie and Doc drove her on the footplate with two passenger coaches and a red caboose. They were all very excited indeed. Top Hatt received a milking for last penny. While they were driving her, they went into a correct direction where the car wasn't on Maithwaite Crossing at all. Lucas was on a '''Wild Wing' from Mario Kart Wii and showed it to the man. At Wellsworth station, Reggie and Doc were at a celebration and saw Lucas by crashing at the second passenger coach between the first coach and a red caboose. Top Hatt arrived, by seeing the broken coach wagon as the mechanic was trying to fix it. So Reggie and Doc made Bessie pull one coach wagon instead of two. At the side of the viaduct, Reggie notices Lucas' car on the ground next to the river, and now he found a jet engine that belongs to a massive white high speed electric train. They were wery happy indeed and now, they rapidly took it to Top Hatt waiting at Knapford station. Both Reggie and Doc rose their sweat until he had something warm in his pants. A few days later, Gordon was all repaired, and Bessie was refuelling and taken back to Winkstead Hall, while the massive white electric train went back to work again. Top Hatt bought a smart new tank engine named Thomas, and there were some teething troubles. UK After three months ago, Nubby was almost finished on fixing the old green steam locomotive, as the Metroliner was working for only one more week till his job was all done. He stopped at Top-shed station as Reggie talks to Green all about him. Later, Neon managed Reggie's time that was 12:05pm (five minutes past twelve in the afternoon) to get the train running. He and the Metroliner high speed electric train headed on to City-Lines station as soon as possible. At the other line, a person was in his car driving around circles as he broke his car down on the tracks. When he tried to open the bonnet of his car, he heard the Metroliner's horn. It sped much too fast for him as it crashed in front of him. Later, the mechanic put the car engine inside him and he told Reggie to arrive at City Lines station at 12:05. Reggie tried to drive him...but something had gone wrong. The Metroliner's engine was inside the car and its car's engine is right inside it. Another person drove the car much too fast that it crashed into the edge of the bank of the viaduct. At Top Hatt's D. R. Owner office, Top Hatt told Reggie and Doc all about the brand new trains. He wanted to call Nubby the mechanic about buying a G.N.R. Stirling Single engine. He told that the Sodor Island Forums were coming tomorrow morning. He forced to have Reggie and Doc getting a new train or something else, he would be fired up. Soon, Reggie and Neon went to'' Herr Mann's Loco Yard'' to find some new trains. They were searching all over for 9-Volt Lego Gauge Trains...'''but, they were all '''Hornby, Take Along/Take-N-Play, Golden Bear, Brio, '''and ERTL.' He asked Herr Mann to find some Lego trains...but, they were all sold out. Herr Mann called Brackett Bell-borough to fetch Bessie for 9:00am tomorrow morning. At Winkstead Hall,'' Brackett Bell-borough told Lord about Bessie at the Desk Railway for 9:00 tomorrow morning, so they got changed. The next morning, at 9:00, Red, Neon, and Green were all waiting for the new steam engine called Bessie. Neon got very angry indeed and being impatient for the new train indeed. After a long while, Bessie arrived at the yard while Top Hatt came to see Lord and Brackett Bell-borough. He finally brought Reggie to get him back to work. Onboard Bessie, Reggie and Neon drove her onto the foot-plate with two passenger coaches and a red Guard's van. They were all very excited indeed. Top Hatt received a milking for last penny. While they were driving her, they went into a correct direction where the car wasn't on the other line. A person was on a BMW Racing car and showed it to the man. At Top-shed station, Reggie and Neon were at a celebration and saw a person by crashing at the second passenger coach between the first and the red Guard's van. Top Hatt arrived, by seeing the broken passenger coach as the mechanic was trying to fix it. So, Reggie and Neon made Bessie pull one coach wagon instead of two. At the viaduct, Reggie noticed that the car on the ground next to the river...and then suddenly, he found an jet engine that belong to the Metroliner. They were so happy that they rapidly took it to Top Hatt by waiting at Top-shed railway station. Both Reggie and Neon rose their sweat until he had something warm in his pants. A few days later, the old green steam locomotive was all repaired, and Bessie was refuelling and taken back to Winkstead Hall, while the Metroliner went back to work again. Top Hatt bought a smart new tank engine named Little Western and there were some teething troubles. Landmarks *Courthouse *Winkstead Hall *Herr Mann's Used Loco Yard Locations *Wellsworth *Maithwaite Featured Characters *Reggie *Doc Emmett L. Brown *Marty McFly *Biff Tannen *Top Hatt *Herr Mann *Lucas *Lord Bellborough *Brackett Bellborough *Jim522 (mentioned) *Crystal Klaire (mentioned) *Bob Wycoff (does not speak) *Huey Tannen (does not speak) *Rainbow Mason (does not speak) *Clara Clayton Brown (does not speak) *Jules Brown (does not speak) *Verne Brown (does not speak) *Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen (does not speak) *George McFly (does not speak) *Nubby (does not speak) *Gordon (does not speak) *Thomas (debut, does not speak) *Bessie (debut, does not speak) *7897 (does not speak) *Locomotive 131 (cameo) *Jules Verne Train (cameo) Trivia *The white Metroliner high-speed electric train didn't destroy the car, (like the DeLorean being destroyed by a freight train) but it derailed by itself off the tracks. *This reference for Lucas saying a curse word before driving a car by crashing to the wall was the same part as Biff Tannen driving his Ford crashing into manure in Back to the Future Part 1 and Back to the Future Part 2. *The Jules Verne Train (where Doc Emmett Brown never used it for a while) and the Steam Locomotive No. 131 were both put inside Herr Mann's Used Loco Yard. *The new car destroyed the passenger coach was a reference to the diesel-electric locomotive destroying the DeLorean Time Machine. *Bessie's speed travels 126 more than 100 MPH like the DeLorean Time Machine. * Only one reference was made to the Hulk. Videos Category:Specials